Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of image technologies, and in particular, to a method for selecting target image and an apparatus for selecting target image.
Related Art
With the rapid development of science and technology, electronic devices have become an integral part of people's lives. That being said, electronic devices are widely popularized and usages of the electronic devices in people's working, studying, daily communication, and other aspects become higher and higher.
For an electronic device that can make images, when a user needs to make one-frame image for a object, the user needs to run an image application in an electronic device (e.g., a camera or a smart phone) and drive imaging hardware to make the image. When the user is not satisfied with the obtained image, another one-frame image needs to be made for the object, so the user needs to start the image application and drive the imaging hardware again, which is a complicated operation and cost a lot of time.